Where Choices Lead
by Insangel
Summary: Sequel to Choices. Everyone makes choices and must deal with their outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story. It is a multi-chapter fic.** **This continues on from Choices, so if you have not read it you should read that first.** **I have not yet decided the pairings, so it is still up in the air.**

 **GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek is still looking at Addison as Meredith is leaving. Addison turns to Derek expecting to see sheer fury in his eyes, but is met with indifference. She goes to speak, but Derek stops her with his hand in the air, " _whatever you have to say, save it. I have patients to round on, papers to sign, and a trailer to clean out,_ " Derek spits out as he turns to walk away. He quickly spins back around, looks at Addison and Mark and says, " _it's a beautiful day to take charge of your life,_ " then leaves the cafeteria.

Addison drops to the table and starts muttering to herself, " _I can fix this, he's just angry, he'll cool off, and we'll work things out like we have been. We can get past this, we're Derek and Addison._ " Mark lifts his head to look at her then shakes his head and laughs in contempt. Addison raises her head at the sound and zones in on Mark and before she can stop herself she slaps him across the face. Gasps are heard all around the cafeteria, but Addison cannot hear them, too caught up in her own dilemma to care. " _Are you happy now?_ " She asks. " _Did you do this as revenge for me leaving you or did you think that if you just came in and tanked my marriage that I'll come running back to you?_ " Mark just stares at her before saying, " _not everything is about you Addison. I went to the bar last night waiting for you remember._ _I saw Meredith sitting at a table by herself so I went to talk to her to see if she was okay after the scene Derek and I made yesterday._ _When she told me she was no longer affected by the BS of the Shepherds', she made me laugh._ _I wanted to get to the point where I would no longer care about all the crap of the last few weeks._ _You know, you killing my child and leaving without so much as a note._ _She was trying to tell me the best thing to do was move on, and when I told her I can't, it all came out._ _So no Addison, this was not about you, this was about me._ _I needed to get my pain off my chest and I thought she would be the one person to understand._ _So don't blame me if you tried to verbally spar with someone and you were not prepared for the tongue lashing you got._ "

Addison sneers at him, " _none of this matters, I can fix this, and you need to go back to New York where you belong._ " Mark looks at her and laughs, " _I hear they call him McDreamy, if that's the case, maybe they should call you that, because if you really believe the words coming out of your mouth you are dreaming! I told you the other day when he called you an obligation your marriage was over, but you didn't want to listen._ " Addison is furious so she gets up from the table and says, " _I have a job to do, then I'm going home to my husband. You have a plane to catch. Goodbye Mark!_ "

 **GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina and Burke are in his apartment having dinner. Conversation as always is light. Once again Cristina finds herself wishing that Burke had a television to provide a little background noise as she finds the constant silence deafening. " _What's going on with Meredith?_ " Burke asks. " _What are you talking about, nothing is going on with Mer, Mer's fine,_ " Cristina says. Burke looks at her and shrugs his shoulders before going back to his plate. Cristina eyes him expecting him to continue and when he doesn't, she is completely frustrated. She goes back to eating her dinner, however, after a few minutes unable to cope with the silence Cristina drops her fork and says, " _spill, what are you talking about, what do you know?_ " Burke gives her the side eye and continues with his dinner. Once he has finished his bite, he puts his for down, takes his napkin to wipe his mouth, and takes a drink of his wine. He clears his throat before answering with, "since the whole bomb fiasco Meredith has been different." Cristina looks at him sharply, but before she says anything, he continues. " _It's not a bad thing, she just seems more focused. Instead of the constant pain that has been present in her eyes these lasts few weeks, there's this fire and determination present._ _It's like someone has flipped a switch inside her, because there is now this light behind her eyes, she's more focused and driven. I don't know exactly what it is or how to explain, it's just more._ " Cristina is in shock and unable to speak. Burke sees a thousand questions in her eyes, but not one escapes her lips. Burke takes the initiative and tells her, " _I am not the only one who has noticed the change in her. An attending in general, a 5_ _th_ _year cardio resident, and even the chief resident commented on her absolute focus during the last few surgeries she was allowed to scrub in on._ _She was answering questions without hesitation and even asking some of her own._ _When you guys were assigned Sydney as your resident the other day, Meredith was requested by three different attendings, not counting Shepherd to be on their service._ _Sydney actually had to call Bailey on maternity leave to ask how she should handle it._ _The reason I know is because the cardio resident asked me if I knew anything because of my relationship with you_."

Once again Cristina is floored by his words and still unable to speak. She has noticed that Meredith has been less mopey lately. More of their conversations now revolve around surgery instead of what McAss has done to gain her attention that day. Now that she really has a chance to examine the last few days, she realizes they have only been to Joe's once this week. Something is definitely going on with her person, but like Burke said, nothing bad. Cristina hurriedly finishes her plate and rushes out of the apartment throwing a quick " _going to see Mer,_ " over her shoulder. Burke smirks at her back and finishes his meal.

 **GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

 **Remember I have not decided on pairings yet. This story will not just center around one couple, so tell me what you think and let me know your opinions on pairings. Chapter 2 is almost complete and will post later this week!**

 **I would also like to try something different, is there a GA story that you are looking for and need help finding it, post a summary in the comments, if I can't help maybe someone else can. Here's a GA fic I'm looking for:**

 **Summary:** **Derek and Meredith are on the outs. Meredith decides to adopt Zola as a single mother. At one point Derek tries to see Zola at the hospital day care, but his name is not on the list. I don't remember if it's complete or not, but would like to read it again.**

 **Do you know what the name of this story is, if so let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please be advised I am not an Addison fan. There will never be a story I write with Addison shown in a favorable light. This story is not for Addison fans, and she will probably be gone before the 5th chapter. I still haven't decided on pairings, it looks like the main pairing will be Meredith and Derek, but don't count on it!**

 **BTW, I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just wish I did!**

 **GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith is in her bedroom when Cristina finds her. Looking around Cristina has noticed a change in Meredith's room, her dresser has been moved to the other wall and in front of her bed is a tv stand with a high-definition flat screen tv and a dvd player. Playing on the tv is one of her mother's surgeries. Meredith is in bed surrounded by medical journals, books, notepads, pens, and pencils. " _Ahhhh Mer, what is all this_?" Cristina asks. " _Research_." Meredith replied. " _You changed your room around, bought a new tv, and all this stuff for research?_ " Cristina questioned. Meredith looks at Cristina, this is her person, and she thinks she'll understand. " _I had a friend transfer some of my mom's surgery tapes to dvd. My mother had tapes from all specialties not just hers in more boxes I found while cleaning out her office which is now my office. I decided to not let Derek and Addison's problems affect me anymore, I've decided to not let Derek affect me anymore, and absolutely nothing is going to stop me from becoming a kick ass surgeon or anything else I want to do in my life!_ " Meredith exclaimed. Cristina looks at her throws her hands in the air and shouts, " _YES!_ " She then jumps in the bed and asks, " _so what are we watching?_ " "The Grey Method," Meredith says as Cristina's eyes widened in shock and don't leave the screen until the dvd is finished. Once the dvd is finished Meredith goes over to take it out of the player, smirks at Christina, retrieves a key from her nightstand, goes back to her tv stand, and unlocks a cabinet at the bottom. Before Cristina can utter a word Meredith pulls out three binders of different sizes and turns them over to face Cristina. The largest binder is labeled GENERAL, the medium-sized binder is labeled MISC, and the smallest binder is labeled CARDIO. Inside each binder are sleeves filled with dvds. Meredith looks at her and says, " _these aren't even half my mother's tapes, these are just the more interesting ones. I'll get the rest of them transferred to dvd later, however, no one else is to know about the dvds, they are not to leave this room without me knowing, and they are not to leave this house EVER!_ " Meredith smirks at Cristina before continuing, " _wait until I finish with the office, it will also have a tv and dvd player. I am going to set it up like my own miniature skills lab, where I'll be able to practice surgical procedures, study, and do more research. It will be my own little piece of happiness!_ " Cristina looks at Meredith pushes play on the cd/clock/radio on Meredith's nightstand and once the music starts playing her and Meredith have a dance party.

A couple of minutes later, Izzie is at Meredith's bedroom door and asks, " _what's going on"_ Meredith looks at her and says, " _dance party._ " "C _ool. Oh, hey Mer, when did you get the tv, and why did you need a tv for your room? With as much time as we spend at the hospital you're never going to be able to watch it._ " Izzie states. Meredith looks at Cristina and they both look back at Izzie, and at the same time Meredith says, " _just because,_ " while Cristina says, " _no reason._ " Then Meredith and Christina look at each other and start laughing. Izzie looks at both women who are closer than sisters and old jealousies ignite about being left out and not being a part of their secret language. She doesn't understand how and why Meredith and Cristina are so close, Cristina doesn't even live here. Izzie storms off to her room as Meredith closes and locks her bedroom door. Her and Christina fall on the bed laughing like schoolgirls.

Meredith is in her bedroom when Cristina finds her. Looking around Cristina has noticed a change in Meredith's room, her dresser has been moved to the other wall and in front of her bed is a tv stand with a high-definition flat screen tv and a dvd player. Playing on the tv is one of her mother's surgeries. Meredith is in bed surrounded by medical journals, books, notepads, pens, and pencils. " _Ahhhh Mer, what is all this_?" Cristina asks. " _Research_." Meredith replied. " _You changed your room around, bought a new tv, and all this stuff for research?_ " Cristina questioned. Meredith looks at Cristina, this is her person, and she thinks she'll understand. " _I had a friend transfer some of my mom's surgery tapes to dvd. My mother had tapes from all specialties not just hers in more boxes I found while cleaning out her office which is now my office. I decided to not let Derek and Addison's problems affect me anymore, I've decided to not let Derek affect me anymore, and absolutely nothing is going to stop me from becoming a kick ass surgeon or anything else I want to do in my life!_ " Meredith exclaimed. Cristina looks at her throws her hands in the air and shouts, " _YES!_ " She then jumps in the bed and asks, " _so what are we watching?_ " "The Grey Method," Meredith says as Cristina's eyes widened in shock and don't leave the screen until the dvd is finished. Once the dvd is finished Meredith goes over to take it out of the player, smirks at Christina, retrieves a key from her nightstand, goes back to her tv stand, and unlocks a cabinet at the bottom. Before Cristina can utter a word Meredith pulls out three binders of different sizes and turns them over to face Cristina. The largest binder is labeled GENERAL, the medium-sized binder is labeled MISC, and the smallest binder is labeled CARDIO. Inside each binder are sleeves filled with dvds. Meredith looks at her and says, " _these aren't even half my mother's tapes, these are just the more interesting ones. I'll get the rest of them transferred to dvd later, however, no one else is to know about the dvds, they are not to leave this room without me knowing, and they are not to leave this house EVER!_ " Meredith smirks at Cristina before continuing, " _wait until I finish with the office, it will also have a tv and dvd player. I am going to set it up like my own miniature skills lab, where I'll be able to practice surgical procedures, study, and do more research. It will be my own little piece of happiness!_ " Cristina looks at Meredith pushes play on the cd/clock/radio on Meredith's nightstand and once the music starts playing her and Meredith have a dance party.

A couple of minutes later, Izzie is at Meredith's bedroom door and asks, " _what's going on"_ Meredith looks at her and says, " _dance party._ " "C _ool. Oh, hey Mer, when did you get the tv, and why did you need a tv for your room? With as much time as we spend at the hospital you're never going to be able to watch it._ " Izzie states. Meredith looks at Cristina and they both look back at Izzie, and at the same time Meredith says, " _just because,_ " while Cristina says, " _no reason._ " Then Meredith and Christina look at each other and start laughing. Izzie looks at both women who are closer than sisters and old jealousies ignite about being left out and not being a part of their secret language. She doesn't understand how and why Meredith and Cristina are so close, Cristina doesn't even live here. Izzie storms off to her room as Meredith closes and locks her bedroom door. Her and Christina fall on the bed laughing like schoolgirls.

Meredith is in her bedroom when Cristina finds her. Looking around Cristina has noticed a change in Meredith's room, her dresser has been moved to the other wall and in front of her bed is a tv stand with a high-definition flat screen tv and a dvd player. Playing on the tv is one of her mother's surgeries. Meredith is in bed surrounded by medical journals, books, notepads, pens, and pencils. " _Ahhhh Mer, what is all this_?" Cristina asks. " _Research_." Meredith replied. " _You changed your room around, bought a new tv, and all this stuff for research?_ " Cristina questioned. Meredith looks at Cristina, this is her person, and she thinks she'll understand. " _I had a friend transfer some of my mom's surgery tapes to dvd. My mother had tapes from all specialties not just hers in more boxes I found while cleaning out her office which is now my office. I decided to not let Derek and Addison's problems affect me anymore, I've decided to not let Derek affect me anymore, and absolutely nothing is going to stop me from becoming a kick ass surgeon or anything else I want to do in my life!_ " Meredith exclaimed. Cristina looks at her throws her hands in the air and shouts, " _YES!_ " She then jumps in the bed and asks, " _so what are we watching?_ " "The Grey Method," Meredith says as Cristina's eyes widened in shock and don't leave the screen until the dvd is finished. Once the dvd is finished Meredith goes over to take it out of the player, smirks at Christina, retrieves a key from her nightstand, goes back to her tv stand, and unlocks a cabinet at the bottom. Before Cristina can utter a word Meredith pulls out three binders of different sizes and turns them over to face Cristina. The largest binder is labeled GENERAL, the medium-sized binder is labeled MISC, and the smallest binder is labeled CARDIO. Inside each binder are sleeves filled with dvds. Meredith looks at her and says, " _these aren't even half my mother's tapes, these are just the more interesting ones. I'll get the rest of them transferred to dvd later, however, no one else is to know about the dvds, they are not to leave this room without me knowing, and they are not to leave this house EVER!_ " Meredith smirks at Cristina before continuing, " _wait until I finish with the office, it will also have a tv and dvd player. I am going to set it up like my own miniature skills lab, where I'll be able to practice surgical procedures, study, and do more research. It will be my own little piece of happiness!_ " Cristina looks at Meredith pushes play on the cd/clock/radio on Meredith's nightstand and once the music starts playing her and Meredith have a dance party.

A couple of minutes later, Izzie is at Meredith's bedroom door and asks, " _what's going on"_ Meredith looks at her and says, " _dance party._ " "C _ool. Oh, hey Mer, when did you get the tv, and why did you need a tv for your room? With as much time as we spend at the hospital you're never going to be able to watch it._ " Izzie states. Meredith looks at Cristina and they both look back at Izzie, and at the same time Meredith says, " _just because,_ " while Cristina says, " _no reason._ " Then Meredith and Christina look at each other and start laughing. Izzie looks at both women who are closer than sisters and old jealousies ignite about being left out and not being a part of their secret language. She doesn't understand how and why Meredith and Cristina are so close, Cristina doesn't even live here. Izzie storms off to her room as Meredith closes and locks her bedroom door. Her and Christina fall on the bed laughing like schoolgirls.

 **GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Addison pulls up to the trailer and sees Derek grilling trout while drinking a beer. She rolls her eyes internally thinking how nothing phases him. He looks at her and says, " _your clothes are packed and your suitcase is right inside the door. Please collect the rest of your things and be gone within the hour._ " Addison looks shocked and yells, " _wait we're not going to talk about this, I'm just out, you're not even going to give me a chance to explain!_ " Derek looks at her and in a voice normally used to discuss the weather says," _there's nothing to talk about, we're done, we were done before I left New York, before I even came to Seattle, and it was a huge mistake to try and fix what was broken beyond repair._ " Addison desperately replies, " _no Derek this is not over, we can't be over, we can work this out, what we need is a fresh start. Let's move somewhere new, somewhere without Mark or Meredith. You've forgiven me for Mark and I've forgiven you for Meredith._ " Addison is looking directly into Derek's eyes and is surprised and hopeful by the level of emotion now present, until Derek speaks, " _Meredith has nothing to do with this, you do not need to forgive me for her, she is the victim here. I lied to her, I betrayed her, and I'm the one who needs her forgiveness._ " Addison stumbles back, angered by his words. All she can think about is he chose her, she's his wife, Meredith is nothing and he should be focused on her. Her anger is overshadowing the pain she's feeling by the level of emotion he is not only feeling but showing towards another woman, not for her not for his wife. She cries out, " _are you kidding me with this Derek. I am your wife we have been married for more than eleven years. Are you telling me you're going to throw it all away, throw away everything that we have, everything that we worked for, for a fling?_ " Angered by her words and fed up with the double standard, Derek throws back at her, " _I guess you forgot all that when you fell in bed with Mark, or when you continued being with Mark, going so far as to getting pregnant with his baby. I guess you remembered you had a husband that you had been married to for over eleven years right around the time you decided to have an abortion._ " Addison is stunned silent by his words. He doesn't know how she reached that decision and how she agonized over what she did and how she thought it was for the best. She couldn't have Mark's baby. Mark wasn't a great guy, he wasn't the one she wanted to start a family with. She realized then that she needed to be with Derek and that it was Derek she wanted to be with and start a family with.

Derek is exasperated. He looks at Addison and sees she just doesn't get it. He's changed, it was a change he desperately needed. She needs to know the truth, he doesn't want to hurt her, but he has to be honest. "I'm sorry Addison, I really am. I'm sorry for giving you false hope, I'm sorry for not letting you know my feelings, but Meredith was not a fling. I fell in love with her, and I'm still in love with her. I haven't been in love with you since before I left New York, even before you slept with Mark. Part of me will always love you, but we're over. I've signed the divorce papers, and have forwarded them to my lawyer. They will forward them to your lawyer, and once you sign them, we can be done and move on like we should have in the first place. Addison stumbles and falls back into the grass. Derek approaches her to help her up, but Addison puts her hand up to stop his advance. " _Stay the HELL away from me, I don't need your help!_ " She yells. Addison gets up, brushes herself off, goes into the trailer, grabs her things, and leaves. Before she gets into her car she throws Derek a glare and says, " _screw you Derek Shepherd._ " She gets in her car and speeds off. About a mile away from the trailer, she pulls over, unable to see through her tears. In desperate need of a friend, she picks up her cell phone and dials a familiar number. Once the person on the other end picks up, she cries out, " _Nancy, he told me it's over, what am I going to do?_ "


End file.
